onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marineford Arc
Marineford arc is the 22nd story arc in the One Piece series, continuing on from Impel Down arc. Having failed to reach Ace before he was transferred, Luffy along with the escapees from Impel Down (which include Iva, Inazuma, Crocodile, Jinbei, Mr. 1, Mr. 3 and Buggy the Clown) instead follows after his brother to Marineford, the marine headquarters of the world. However with the odds stacked high against him, the coming threat of Whitebeard and the ulterior motives of pirates that wish to overthrow the Yonkou. Can Luffy manage to hold his own in this head on clash of powers? Brief Reprieve: Calm Before the Storm and Ace's Secret Exposed Back in Impel Down, we find the Blackbeard Pirates alive and well again as they make their way through Lv 4. Commenting on their luck of getting antidotes to cure their poison and managing to survive another day. BB then thanks Shiryuu for saving them and invites the former warden of Impel Down to join them which he accept knowing what'll happen if he stay in the prison, he also comment that he was waiting for a man like Blackbeard. Meanwhile on sea on the Tarai Current (which is the government's private route), Iva looks in on Inazuma ,whose recovering from Magellan's poison. Surprisingly, Iva withheld using Healing Hormone technique on him as doesn't wish to cut Inazuma's lifespan, claiming him too important to the revolutionaries to use such a dangerous technique. Meanwhile most of the others are still weeping over Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's sacrifice, Buggy tries to cheer them up by throwing a party/funeral in honor of him but Luffy punches him in the face, claiming Bon might still be alive. The prompts a fight from the two while Crocodile and Jinbei talk a bit about Jinbei's ability to talk to fish and one of the reasons why Fishman are so secluded. Luffy then joins Jinbei who thanks him for letting him join in the rescue attempt. He then formally introduces himself and reveals his Shichibukai status in the process much to Luffy's shock since he didn't know about this. Buggy however is more concerned with heading to Marineford which Crocodile reveals is unavoidable since their using the Marines private route which circles the marine gates (From Impel Down to the now defunct Enies Lobby and finally Marineford) not to mention the coming war of Whitebeard and the Marines. This news shocks most of the inmates since they didn't know that was the whole goal of the break out and many, including Buggy, begin to panic. Before this can go on further, the Den Den Mushi on the ship rings and Luffy picks it up to reveal a Vice-Admiral on the other end bringing a report on the breakout before communication at Impel Down stopped. Luffy and oddly, Buggy are labelled the ones who masterminded the breakout. He goes on further revealing Buggy's past apprenticeship ship on Gol D. Roger's ship, much to the shock of the inmates on board, and concludes Buggy's reason as helping rescue Ace (though of course that wasn't the case). The Vice-Admiral lastly mentions they won't open the gate for them and that they won't be able to survive since their on the marine current. However Luffy responds back that he'll rescue his brother no matter what before hanging up. The others on board then talk about Buggy's past, each with their own opinion on the matter. Buggy though is reluctant since he knows the marines will watch his every move now. Luffy mentions Rayleigh to him, causing Buggy to ask how he's doing and causing his followers to marvel at him further. As they begin to cheer, Buggy becomes more nervous but soon realizes he could take advantage of the situation. The escapees suddenly start suggesting of a mutiny and taking over the ship but Buggy calms them down and proclaims that the coming war is a once in a lifetime opportunity to take down Whitebeard. Buggy's words move his followers and they soon swear their loyalty to him, averting the mutiny. With that the ship sails on for Marinford. Meanwhile at Marine HQ, Noon has arrived and three hours remain until Ace's execution. Ace is ordered to climb a set of stairs toward the gallows. As he does so, he remembers a promise he made to Luffy to live a life without regret and to one day go out at sea to live a life with more freedom then anyone. Soon Ace reaches a gate at the top of the stairs and head through further toward his execution. As this goes on all around the One Piece world, people voice their opinions on the execution and if Whitebeard will really show up. A few doubt his strength due to his old age and the number of the marine forces. Others, who personally met Whitebeard and even retired from piracy just by being before him, think otherwise. Even children know of Whitebeard's raw strength and sing a playground song about him. Meanwhile in Marineford, a city located within it to which the families of Marines reside in, have been evacuated due to the coming war. On the Shabody Archipelago, monitors have been stationed around the isle broadcasting the execution to its inhabitants as Ace arrives at the execution stand. The patrol ships sent to deal which Whitebeard's forces are sunk and never heard from again. Thus Marineford is understandably on edge as the three hours till the execution count down. John Giant rallies his forces as a staggering one hundred thousand elite troops prepare for battle. Fifty marine ships are stationed around the island with cannons lining the coastline. And at the front line of it all is none other then the remaining Shichubukai ( Kuma, Moria, Donflamingo, Mihawk, and Boa Hancock). At the rear of the island is where Ace is located atop the execution stand and watching over him are the three Marine Admirals: Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokiji. With this, nearly every justice force imaginable is gathered waiting for Whitebeard to make his move. On the Tarai Current, Luffy and the Impel Down escapees have finally reached the gate to Marineford. Jinbei tries to think of a way to penetrate it while Buggy rallies his followers. Back at the execution stand, Sengoku tells Garp he going to tell the audience "everything", which Garp replies he can do as he wishes. Sengoku then takes the stage and orders the executors to step back a moment before addressing the audience through a den den mushi. He begins by stating there was something critical he needed to share about Ace before asking the 2nd Division Commander who his father was. Ace replies that Whitebeard is his father but Sengoku claims he is not. Sengoku then goes on that the marines searched an island for the possibility that a certain man bore a child. Newborns, children yet to be born and even the mothers but they didn't find anything. However there was a reason for it, Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge, who was from the South Blue on an isle known as Baterilla preform a feat that even the marines didn't think was possible: She had kept Ace in her womb for a twenty full months, way past the point of Ace's natural childbirth! When Ace was eventually born, Rouge died having used up all her strength. This had taken place exactly one year and three months after the death of Ace's true father. Sengoku then announces to the marines and the world that Ace's father is none other then Gold Roger himself! As the marines react in shock to this, Garp remembers to himself when Roger asked him to take care of Ace, citing that his unborn child bears no sin just for being born. Ace's Past: Whitebeard of the Yonkou Arrives! Around the world, the audience is shocked to learn that Roger had a son and that his bloodline lives on to this day. Those on Marineford are rendered speechless, though those that know Luffy personally (Boa, Koby, Helmeppo) are surprised to find out that Luffy and Ace aren't actually related. Garp meanwhile continues to think of the past, when he met with Roger in his cell before his execution. Roger explains that he was going to have a son but wouldn't live long enough to see him and personally requested Garp to take care of him, knowing what'll happen if either Rouge or Ace are found by the World Government. Garp seems reluctant at first of the idea but Roger (correctly) believes Garp will honor his final request. Shortly after Roger died, marines arrived on Baterilla going off reports that Roger acted unlike himself on the island. They begin to investigate all newborns, mothers and pregnant women even giving orders to kill any mothers who may seem suspicious to them. Through it all however Rouge managed to keep Ace in her womb and avoid their notice. Eventually the marines left the island and Rouge, under the care of Garp, was able conceived Ace safely. However she only had a moment to hold her son before she died from exhaustion. A few years afterward Garp had left Ace under the care of Dadan, a friend of Garp and a caretaker of Luffy,which is how the two first met. Garp then goes back to his last meeting with Ace who mentioned both Luffy and he had the blood of world class criminals in their veins which he meant Luffy having the revolutionary Dragon's blood and him the the pirate king. He also took Portgas as his first name out of his love for his mother for saving his life. Back to the present, Sengoku continues mentioning that two years ago Ace took to the sea as the captain of the Spade Pirates. His strength and speed causing the WG to realize that Roger's bloodline had not ended. However Whitebeard had noticed it too and took in Ace before the WG could reach him. Sengoku however notes that Whitebeard did so to make Ace into the next pirate king! Ace heavily denies it but Sengoku rebuffs him ending his speech that if they left Ace that way, he would've surely stood above all other pirates which is why this execution is so important even if it meant going to war with Whitebeard. One of the marines suddenly reports in, meantiong that the Gate of Justice to Marineford has suddenly opened on its own and they can't contact the power room. On the other side of the gate, the escapees are befuddled that the gate is opening for them despite the marines claiming they wouldn't open it. Buggy's followers think he was the one who did it as he stands at the front of the ship holding a staff and arms outstretched but he just as confused as everyone else. Back in Marineford, the order is given to prepare for battle as Sengoku look on flabbergasted at the fleet of pirate ships approaching the base. All being lead by pirate captains that have achieved infamy in the New World and all coming to support Ace much to his surprise. The marines however withhold from firing on them, trying to locate Whitebeard himself. And indeed he does show...but not from the front, rather from underwater having coated his ship to appears smack in the center of the bay of the island. The Moby Dick as well as three other ships appear with 14 commanders on board. Whitebeard climbs to the front of his ship as he greets Sengoku, no longer hooked to his medical equipment and ready for battle. He tells Ace to bear with it a little long while Ace calls out to his "father". With the gate unlocked, Luffy's group sail into Marineford. Iwa wondering if Dragon will come to help or not. Upon hearing this, Luffy reveals Ace and he aren't related and Ace's being Gold Roger's son much to the shock of everyone on board (this was also suppose to be a secret which Luffy mindlessly let slip). Back at Marineford, the marines wait in anticipation for Whitebeard to make the first move. Which he does by suddenly hitting the air and cracking it like mirror before it causes an explosions, shocking the marines. Luffy's ship draws close though he can't see anything through the fog while Ace begins to think back to his starting days of piracy. No sooner then he was a teenager, he set off three years before Luffy with both promising to meet each other again. Ace formed the Spade Pirates and his actions soon gained the notice of the Marines (much to Garp's anger) as well as Whitebeard himself. Not long after, Ace met with Shanks personally thanking him for saving Luffy's life, which the red-haired pirate used as a cause for celebration. Ace soon met with Jinbei trying to gain audience with Whitebeard. But the fishman refused causing a fight between the two that lasted for five days, ending in a stalemate as neither could overcome the other. Whitebeard soon located the group whom the Spade Pirates were no match for. Ace ordered his crew to run while he stayed behind and tried hold Whitebeard off. Whitebeard impressed with his spirit and strength offered him the choice to join his crew, though Ace refused the offer at first. He ended up knocked unconscious and waking up on the Moby Dick, where he was greeted by Thatch, the 4th Division Commander. Thatch explains that Ace's crew tried to get him back but were once more defeated and brought on board Whitebeard's ship. Despite this though Ace wasn't treated as a prisoner but stubbornly refused to be part of the crew. Instead trying to assassinate Whitebeard numerous times (a total of a hundred according to the crew) all of which ended in failure. Eventually Ace gave up and officially joined after Marco revealed that all the men aboard Whitebeard ship, who are hated around the world, see him as a father which likewise in kind he calls him his "sons". Soon Ace was nominated as the 2nd Division Commander, during this time he met Blackbeard who suggested he take the job. Before he did, Ace revealed his past to Whitebeard who laughed it off despite the rivalry with Gold Roger, claiming everyone was a child of the sea. Then the incident with Blackbeard happened and Ace, in anger, swore to go after him. Whitebeard and the others tried to talk him out of it, the former getting an uneasy feeling about everything. But Ace persisted as Blackbeard was from his division (not to mention Thatch being a friend of his) and he wanted to take responsibility for BB's disgraceful actions. Back in the present, Ace pleas for the others to simply leave him behind calming his own cockiness was the cause for his capture. But Whitebeard however claims he was the one who let him go on the Blackbeard mission. When Ace calls him a lair, the other Whitebeard pirates all agree with their captain and vow to save Ace no matter what. Suddenly the base feels shaking around the island, which Garp explains that the earlier explosion Whitebeard caused has turned into tsunamis that are headed right back at Marineford. This due in part to Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Gura Gura no Mi Fruit, which allows him to make earthquakes. Sengoku warns the marines that military force alone won't be enough to stop Whitebeard as he has the power to destroy the world itself. As the tidal wave closes in on the base and the world watches on, its revealed that 49 pirate ships lead by Whitebeard face off against the Marine HQ and the Royal Shichibukai. Regardless of who wins, the current era of piracy is coming to an end. WAR!: Whitebeard Forces vs Marine HQ The tsunamis are soon right above the heads of the marines as they begin to panic (though Doflamingo is more excited then scared). Aokiji suddenly vanishes from his seat and uses Ice Age to freeze the waves before they crash down on the base. He then goes to attack Whitebeard, but the pirate captain easily stops the attack with an airquake, hitting the Admiral in the process and shattering him. Aokiji reforms himself at the edge of the bay and uses his powers to freeze it as well. With the bay now frozen, Whitebeard's ships can't move and the marines begin to bombard them with cannon fire. The pirate captains respond in kind by charging out onto the now frozen bay to do battle. The vice-admirals quickly meet them and the fighting quickly reaches chaotic levels. Mihawk meanwhile makes the first move of the Shichibukai, claiming he wants to see the difference in strength between himself and Whitebeard before unsheathing his sword and letting out a tremendous slash that heads straight for the Moby Dick. Before it can hit, however, something intercepts it. That "something" is Jozu, the third division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, who lives up to his title by covering himself in diamond (likely the work of a Devil Fruit). Kizaru suddenly make his move, appearing in the air and firing down an array of light beams at Whitebeard. But this too is intercepted, this time by first division commander Marco, who is covered in blue flames after the attack. Marco states that Whitebeard can't be taken on the first turn, prompting Kizaru to remark on how scary the Whitebeard Pirates are. It turns out Marco has eaten a "rare, mythical, Zoan devil fruit" which grants him the ability to turn into a phoenix. He and Kizaru wage in a short battle in the skies and Kizaru is knocked onto the ground, but immediately recovers. Kizaru then orders the "giant squad" (a squad of giant marines) to be careful in their attack. However, Jozu counteracts this by hurling a huge iceberg at the marines. As the marines start to panic, the last admiral, Akainu, calmly states (in his chair) that, nobody will be able to protect Marineford if everyone is out to fight. Thus, Akainu produces a colossal magma fist that obliterates the iceberg (also creating volcanic projectiles and destroying one of Whitebeard's ships in the process). Akainu seems to have eaten a devil fruit which allows him to produce and manipulate magma. Whitebeard patronizes Akainu, saying: "Go and light the candles on a birthday cake instead, magma brat!" Akainu says he is just lighting up Whitebeard's funeral. The pirates continue their assault on the marines. However, " Little Oars Jr." (the descendant of "The Land-Pulling Oars) charges in. The marines start to panic, on account of Oars Jr.'s enormous size. Moria becomes excited at the thought of claiming Oars Jr.'s corpse, and Doflamingo sticks out his tongue, commenting on how the battle was getting interesting. Oars Jr. quickly begins to fight his way to the plaza where Ace is being held, destroying one of the marine battleships in the process and giving a path to his fellow pirates. The marines soon are forced to fall back to strengthen their defences. Whitebeard however disapproves of Oars Jr recklessly charging in like he doing but Oars Jr begs him to let him do as he pleases to save Ace. Whitebeard complies and orders his men to back him up. As Oars Jr. continues to get closer to the execution stand, Hancock meanwhile attacks a few pirates with her Mero Mero powers. Managing to turn the body parts she hits to stone and break them off in the process with her amazing agility. However she not only attack pirates but marines as well. When asked by a bewildered marine, Hancock state she agreed to join the battle but never allying herself with the marines. To her all men are alike save for Luffy (referring to him as "that man") and asks the marines that she has kept her word by virtue of her beauty. Kuma suddenly lets loose an Ursus Shock from his Nikyu Nikyu powers, creating a tremendous explosion that wounds Oars Jr. greatly. Ace looks on in horror begging him to stop as he know with Oars Jr. size making him a easy target, he'd never make it. As Oars Jr reels from the damage, he remembers when Ace made him a conical straw hat to help keep his head shaded since he knows Oars Jr is closer to the sun due to being a giant, the hat also keeping his head dry during rain and snowy weather. Oars is more then grateful for the gift which is why he determined to save Ace. He hit hard by cannon fire however and begins to double over. As he does Oars Jr. notice Donflamingo and opts to try and take him out, slamming at him with his fist. Donflamingo however manages to avoid the attack, flips over Oars and somehow cuts off his right leg in the process laughing all the while. Despite this Oars Jr continue to try and reach Ace having reached the plaza. Just as he within inches of grabbing Ace, Moria sends his shadows at the giant, forming them into a spear and skewering Oars Jr through the midsection as Ace watches on helplessly. The Whitebeard Pirates look on in horror as Oars Jr is felled while the Shichibukai give off different reactions (with Moria obviously being happy about his victory). Doflamingo continues to find the whole thing hilarious which catches the attention of one of the division commanders. Whitebeard himself meanwhile looks on grimly at what just occurred prompting one of the Giant Squad Vice Admirals, Ronse, to take advantage of his distraction and attack him. Whitebeard however easily one-handedly subdues him with his earthquake power, much to the shock of the marines, marveling that not even a giant can best the Youkou. Whitebeard then orders his troops to take advantage of the path Oars Jr. gave them and charge into the plaza, which the pirates quickly comply to. Meanwhile Water Buffalo Atomos confronts Doflamingo, who quickly uses his power to take control of him and attack his squad. The sight of felled marines starting to get to him, Koby begins to flee from the battle. Helmeppo manages to stop him just in time as they witness Akainu confronting another officer who was also fleeing the battle out of concern for his family. Akainu attacks the marine soldier as punishment for his cowardice. He then gets a report that the preparations are complete. Doflamingo still continues to crackle as he uses Atomos to attack his allies, commenting on their current state of affairs and how the winner of that battle will become the "justice" of the world. The pirates continue to press on to the bay, trying to keep the path Oars Jr. opened up from being closed. Suddenly, an ice breaker ship crashes into another part of the bay, the action committed by White Bay, the "Ice Witch". With the bay breached on both sides, the pirates rush forward. An officer reports this to Sengoku who comments it doesn't matter and calls Tsuru, who was literately hanging out several pirates to dry as if they were laundry. He gives the report over the Den-Den Mushi that they're putting the plan into motion. Other Marine officials get the order too which Whitebeard notices and wonders what Sengoku is up to. Garp suddenly climbs up to the execution stand which prompts Sengoku to ask if he has a problem with the plan. Garp says that he doesn't, claiming Ace is a pirate and feels no pity for him. However, he then states that Ace is also family, which puts Garp into conflict on what he is supposed to do. He scolds Ace, asking him why he didn't just live as he had told him to. Sengoku warns Garp that if he tries anything he won't hold back, but Garp just brushes him off, saying that if he could've done anything, he would've already done it. Meanwhile, Luffy and the Impel Down escapees are trapped atop one of the frozen tsunami waves created by Whitebeard and Aokiji's powers. Luffy tries to talk the others into pushing the boat so that it will slide down the back of the wave. Before they do, though, the Den Den Mushi on board intercepts the order, which is to just ignore the schedule and execute Ace then and there. Panicking, Luffy tells the others that they need to hurry. Ivankov performs Hell Wink in hopes of shoving the battleship off of the wave, but instead of sliding down, it's knocked forward, flipping upside down and sending all of the inmates plummeting towards the sea. Having also received the order, Koby starts to panic but before he can elaborate further, the two notice something coming in from the sky. Ace, as well as other marines, see it too. As the object plummets closer to ground, it's revealed that its none other then Luffy and the prison escapees literally dropping in (boat and all) upside down from the sky. Luffy exclaims that he isn't worried since he's made of rubber, but the others yell at him to do something before they make impact with the ice beneath them. The Bet on the New Age: Luffy and Whitebeard! Through an act of pure fortune, the battleship lands in one of the few spots of ocean that remains unfrozen. Although the impact splits the boat in two, those on board fall into the ocean unharmed. Jinbei dives underwater to rescue the fruit users, as the others make their way up onto the wreckage. As Luffy climbs out of the water, he and Ace spot each other. Ace calls out to Luffy, who happily responds that he got to see him again. Onlookers are shocked that Crocodile, as well as the other prisoners, have arrived in the middle of the war. Sengoku becomes even more infuriated at Garp and his accursed family, while Garp remains in shock that Luffy had made his way to Marineford. The Shichibukai, Admirals, and others all look on at the odd group and comment; Mihawk shows subtle surprise, Moria shows frothing rage, Fullbody and Jango remark on how Luffy's normal crew isn't with him, Hancock blushes in relief that Luffy is all right, Koby and Helmeppo show amazement at the fact that Luffy had broken out of Impel Down and arrived in Marineford, Aokiji states that Luffy has brought along tough allies, Kuma remains silent, Kizaru remarks how he didn't think that they'd meet again so soon, Marco recalls that he's the one that Ace always talked about, Doflamingo says that all of Shichibukai, old and new, are together again, and shows interest in Luffy as a "famous troublemaker", Smoker and Tashigi wonder why Luffy and Crocodile are working together, and Akainu declares that Luffy must be disposed of (notably stating to himself that he is Dragon's son). Jinbei declares to Sengoku that he has revoked his position of Shichibukai. As Ivankov looks around, he notices that Crocodile has vanished; having made the first move, Crocodile appears behind Whitebeard, ready to impale him with his golden hook. Before he can, though, Luffy activates Gear Second and intercepts the blow. Crocodile reminds Luffy that they had a deal, to which Luffy responds that because Whitebeard is important to Ace, he wouldn't let Crocodile touch him. Marco remarks to himself that Ace's brother isn't half bad. As Whitebeard observes Luffy, he recognizes the Straw Hat as the one that Shanks used to wear. When he tells Luffy that he had seen the hat with "Red Hair", Luffy says that Shanks had let him borrow it. Whitebeard remembers the story that Shanks had told about why his arm had gone missing, that he had placed it on "a bet on the New Age". When asking if Luffy would rescue his brother, even knowing the odds that he's against, Luffy not only emphatically responds that he will, but also that he, not Whitebeard, would be the Pirate King, shocking all of the pirates. Admiring Luffy's tenacity, Whitebeard merely tells Luffy to stay out of his way, who states that he's going to rescue Ace on his own. Kizaru asks Sengoku if he can kill the intruders, which Sengoku allows. A31